An Angel's Fall
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Set three years after "Wake the Dead" SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC. Shayera was once the betrayer and now is Earth's only hope for peace. Can she save a world that doesn't even want her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love.<em>  
><em>-John le Carre<em>

**Prolonge:**

"Sir, the devices are ready," a red-hair woman in a black dress suit and white lab coat said.

"Excellent, have Harvey start phrase two," a man said, leaning into a large leather chair.

"Right away," the woman said, before leaving. The man turned his chair and stared out the window.

"Soon, justice league...soon, I will have my revenge," the man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>  
><em>Third Person: <em>  
><em>(Watchtower: Lunch Hall)<em>

The lunchroom was packed when Shayera entered, and she'd seriously considered eating her meal in her quarters. There was an unspoken rule that League members followed and which created a membership hierarchy. Shayera didn't care for this system, but she didn't protest it either. On one level were the original seven members; and on the second level was everyone seven preferred eating with each other or eating alone; they could join anyone at a lunch table whenever they wanted, but the second level never just sat down with a member of the original seven unless specifically invited to do so.

There was one empty table, Shayera sat there so that she could eat alone, in peace. She preferred to eat alone. So she really wasn't expecting someone to sit down beside her.

"I never did get the chance to formally thank you for saving my life that night with Grundy; if it hadn't been for you, he would've broken my back for sure." A voice said, causing Shayera to look up. There sat Vixen.

"Anyone else would have done the same," Shayera answered, going back to her food.

"So, do you have a hobby?" Vixen asked.

"Excuse me," Shayera said.

"A hobby...you know, sometime to do in your spare time," Vixen said.

"I read and play chess," Shayera answered.

"John did say you were a great chess player," Vixen said, and Shayera clenched her teeth.

"You know, I think I'll eat in my room," Shayera said, picking up her food and walking toward the door.

"So what are you doing here again," Vixen called out. The entire lunchroom went quiet at her question.

"I was eating," Shayera answered.

"No, you misunderstood," Vixen said, standing up and walking towards her, "What are you doing here...pretending to be a hero?" Shayera clenched one of her fist. "You don't belong, and you know it. Things have changed since you betrayed them...Things have changed because you left them."

"I didn't know...And don't you dare judge me. You couldn't possibly understand," Shayera said.

"You came and pretend to care about us all...about them. And then you betrayed them. You gave away their weaknesses, and let them me imprison," Vixen said, "Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"I didn't-"

_SLAP..._

There was a gasped someone. Vixen had just slapped Shayera, catching her off guard so she fell to the ground. No one moved. No one went to defend Shayera. No one went to reprise Vixen. They all just stood there.

"You don't belong here...You should just do everyone a favor and leave," Vixen said.

Shayera stood up from the floor and brushed herself off. She looked at Vixen, who had a smirk on her lips, and turned her back to her. As she walked out of the lunchroom, she wiped a tear away and whispered, "This was a bad idea. I should have stayed with the Fates."

_(Ten minutes later: in conference room #1)_

"And she just turned away," Diana said.

"That's what Gold Booster said," Flash said, looking around. J'onn (Martian Manhunter) was looked at John (Green Lantern) who was wearing a hard scowl and looking at the wall. Diana (Wonder Woman) had her arms crossed over her chest, and Clark (Superman) was merely looking impassive. The only one who even looked upset was Bruce (Batman), whose normal scowl looked darker than normal.

"Well, are you going to do something," Flash said.

"Flash, Shayera can handle herself," J'onn said.

"She shouldn't have to defend herself from them," Flash said.

"We can't just order them to be nice to her, Flash. They can make their own choice," Superman said, standing from his seat and walking to the door.

"We defend you after the thing with Dardseid," Flash said, as Superman reached the door.

"Kid, it's their decision how they feel about her," John said.

"Just because you all are still mad at her, doesn't mean you should let them treat her like this," Flash said, before running out of the room.

"He's right, you know," Batman said, from his corner in the room, "The only reason they act that way with her is because you all allow it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>  
><em>Third Person: <em>  
><em>(Unknown Island: one the beach)<em>

A man in a green shirt and white pants looks out over the ocean from his patrol on his beach house.

"What is the report," The man asked, as a woman in a white uniform exited the beach house.

"Everything is in order, sir," The woman replied.

"Then active phrase two," the man said, opening a small, gold pocket-watch. _'5:30...perfect timing.'_

_(Watchtower: Monitor room)_

"Mr. J'ozz, the monitor is picking up something on the scanner," one of the techs said. J'onn walked up behind him and looked at the screen.

"Call the other original seven and have them meet me in the observation room," J'onn said, walking out of the room.

Before leaving, J'onn heard one of the techs say, "Looks like that hawk called in another invasion."

_(Watchtower: Observation room)_

"How could you," Diana said, banging her hand down on the table.

"I didn't do anything," Shayera said, looking out the window into space.

"Diana, we have no proof that the Thanagarian ship is connected to her," J'onn said.

"I don't need any proof," Diana snapped, marching up to Shayera and grabbing her shoulder, turning her to face her.

"Tell us now what is going on...Are they coming here again to see if they can try to "protect" us again only to unleash an armada upon us!" Diana yelled.

"Diana," Batman yelled.

"I don't know..." Shayera said, and turned her head to hide the tear beginning to form. "You can choose to believe me or not, but I don't know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>  
><em>Third Person: <em>  
><em>(Watchtower: Lounge Room)<em>

"And once again a Thanagarian ship can be seen in the sky. 'Are they coming  
>for revenge' is the question everyone is asking...Is it safe to go outside? Can<br>you protect your children from these winged demons?-"

The television was cut off, and Shayera looked up to see Flash holding the remote.

"Haven't you heard that television is bad for you," Flash said.

"Funny they said the same thing about Thanagarians," Shayera said, turning her head towards the window.

"I wonder why...My best friend is a Thanagarian," Flash said, coming to sit beside her. It was quiet for a moment before Shayera broke it.

"You do know that I didn't have anything to do with that ship," she said.

"I know," Flash said.

"And I wouldn't hurt you all like that again," she said, her voice shuttering a little.

"I know," Flash said.

"And I didn't know about the first time," she said, a sob building its way out.

"I know," Flash said, and then before Shayera could say anything else he pulled her into a hug, "And you know that's its okay to cry, right?"

"I wish I could make them all trust me again...that I could change everything back to how it was," Shayera said, crying.

"But then we wouldn't be us," Flash said, giving Shayera a little squeeze, "Everything happens for a reason, Shayera. If you'd of let the invasion happen, then we would have opened the league up to other members...and think of all the times that we've needed their help. Without them, the Earth would have been destroyed."

Shayera gave a weak laugh and looked up at Flash, "You're pretty smart sometimes. You know that?"

"Yeah...just don't tell the others," Flash said.

_(Four hours later: Watchtower-Monitor Room)_

"Atom, Steel, Doctor Fate, Superman, remember this is merely an experiment. We need to find out if they're up to something," J'onn said.

"Copy that...so you really just want us to fly up here like sitting ducks," Superman said through the intercom.

"They're sitting ducks up there," Shayera said.

"The ship has just been sitting there for four hours...we need an idea of what to expect," Superman said.

"So you offer yourselves up like lambs to the slaughter," Shayera said.

"It's a strategy...I thought, you would understand that," Diana said, giving her a hard look.

"Okay, we're going in," Steel said, and they watched as the Javelin got closer and closer to the Thanagarian ship.

"Is anybody home," Atom said. Then there was a flash of red light and the Javelin was gone.

"What the heck just happened," Flash said, as J'onn typed things into the computer.

"That wasn't any Thanagarian weapon I know of," Shayera said.

"Because it wasn't a weapon...it was a transporter," J'onn said, and then tried to contact the Javelin.

"Superman, this is Watchtower. Do you hear me?...Superman, do you hear me?...Superman, Atom, Steel, Doctor Fate, can anyone answer me," J'onn said, and then a beeping was hear.

"What's that," Flask asked.

"The Javelin's tracking system was activated," J'onn said, and started typing on the computer. After a few minutes, he stopped typing.

"Found them," J'onn said.

"Where?" John asked.

"Antarctica," J'onn said.

"Now, what," Flash asked.

"We get our friends back," John said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>  
><em>Third Person:<em>_  
><em>(On a Javelin heading towards Antarctica)<em>_

"ETA is twenty minute," Shayera said, flipping switches as she flew the Javelin.

"Any idea what we gonna do, Bats," Flash said.

"Question, Ice, Fire, Green Arrow, and Black Canary back a distraction out front, while J'onn, Lantern, Diana, Shayera, Flash and I sneak inside the base. Once inside, J'onn, Lantern, and Diana look for the others, while Shayera, Flash, and I destroy the base," Batman said.

"And plan B," Flash asked.

"You don't want to know," Batman said.

"Switching to radio silence," Shayera said.

_(Inside Superman's holding cell)_

"I can't you how glad I'll be, when they come to rescue you," A blond in a red suit said.

"What do you all want," Superman asked turning to the sound of her voice since he had a guard over his eyes keeping him from using his laser vision.

"To destroy the heart of mighty Justice League...To final have our day in spot light...To destroy ones who can stand in our way," The blond said, "But before that we're gonna have some fun."

"What," Superman said.

"You see we're not going to be the ones to destroy them...you are," the woman said.

_(Entrance to an Antarctica Compound)_

Queen(Green Arrow) looked through his binoculars and saw Batman give the sign. He looked to Black Canary and said, "We're on, Songbird." And then he fired a grenade arrow at the compound.

As the arrow exploded, twenty soldiers went out to investigate the explosion. That allowed Batman and his group to slip inside. Once inside Batman, Shayera, and Flash headed towards the labs, while J'onn, John, and Wonder Woman headed towards where Superman and the others were being held.

"Are you sure this is the right way," John asked, as they flew down the hallway.

"Very," J'onn said, as they made a left and came to a stop at a door. Opening the door, they found Superman in the exact same type of cell he was in during the Thanagarian invasion.

"Superman," Wonder Woman said, stepping towards him.

"Big mistake," I voice over the intercom said, as the door closed in on them and a gas began to fill the room.

_(With Batman's group)_

As Batman and his group ran down the hallway, Shayera noticed a room with monitors in it and stopped.

"Batman...Flash...we have a problem," Shayera said, going into the room. Turning back, Batman and Flash entered the room.

"What," Flash said, and Shayera pointed to the screen. There was J'onn, John, and Wonder Woman lying on the floor of Superman's cell.

"It's a trap," Batman said.

"Congrates, Batman. You figured it out," a voice said from behind, "but too late."

The heroes turned to see a man point a gun at them, and then their worlds went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>  
><em>Third Person:<em>_  
><em>(Inside the Antarctica Compound)<em>_

Shayera opened her eyes and could feel a dull throbbing on the side of her head. She was being carried by someone and couldn't feel her arms and legs. She vaguely wondered why that was, but then was sidetracked by the lights passing over head. She felt herself being lowered onto a table and was confused. _Why's Flash...and Batman?_ She started to wiggle around to break free of her captor, but was held me down. It suddenly turned into a life or death situation and Shayera started to fight harder.

"Let me go," Shayera tried to scream, but it came out a jumbled mess. Her captor put his hand over her mouth to quiet her, and Shayera bite him.

"OW...that filthy hawk bit me," her captor said, pulled away from Shayera. Shayera took that opportunity to get away from him. She rolled onto the floor and tried to crawl away, but she was grabbed by the waist. Shayera looked at her captor and saw a blurred vision of a man. Shayera tried to fight him off, but she felt so weak.

"Mike, hit her with another dose," the blur said, as he pinned Shayera down. Then Shayera felt something being stabbed into her arm, and her world went black again.

_(In a cell)_

"Ugh," Shayera said, as she came out of the black void she'd been in what to her felt like moments before.

"The traitor's awake," She heard to her left. She rolled her head towards the voice, and saw Wonder Woman chained to a wall beside her.

"What?" Shayera asked.

"Don't act innocent," Wonder Woman spat at Shayera, "A Thanagarian...you and your kind had to be involved."

"I had nothing to do with this," Shayera said.

"Enough with the lies," Wonder Woman snapped, pulling at her restraints, trying to get to Shayera.

"Let her allow she had nothing to do with this," Flash said, from his cell.

"Open your eyes, Flash," Green Lantern said, "she betrayed us again."

"I am innocent from this," Shayera said, rising to her feet. She tried to flex her wings, but found them to be bound by a metal band.

"Lies," Wonder Woman said, and Black Canary, Fire, and Ice added their agreement.

"Since you could invade us three years ago, you decided to try again now," Steel said. Soon Question, Green Arrow, and Superman were adding they thought of Shayera being a traitor.

"Enough," Batman yelled, "This is not her doing...whoever is doing this wants everyone to blame Shayera, but she is not responsible."

"So you sided with the traitor too," Wonder Woman said. Before anyone could respond, guards came into the room.

"The boss wants we all moved," one of the guards said, "but first he has a little show for you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>  
><em>Third Person:<em>_  
><em>(Cell Block)<em>_

The hero watched as a holographic projection of Watchtower appeared.

"What are you doing," Atom asked, as he saw the leading guards pulling out a remote.

"Paying you all back for the hell you put our boss through," the guard said and pressed the button

_(Watchtower: Monitor Room)_

"Excuse me, Red Tornado...we're picking something up on the scanner...and it's heading towards us fast," a tech said, to the mechanical superhuman. Red Tornado went behind the tech, and typed something into the computer, magnifing what the scanner picked up.

"It's a missel," Red Tornado said, "Put shields up and start evacuating." And then turned on the intercom system, "Attention we have a class 2 threat to the Watchtower, precide to the lauch pads."

"Red Tornado, the shields won't come online, and something is locking my out of the system," the tech said.

"Same over here," another tech said.

"And here," a thrid tech said, "Nothing is responding."

"Thrity seconds 'til impact," one of the techs said.

_Shayera's Point Of View:__  
><em>(Loading Bay)<em>_

We'd just witness the destruction of the Watchtower, and I felt sick. I'd seen death before, so it wasn't that; but something made it just too much. I looked at everyone, and they all looked defeated, like there was nothing left. Shayera watched as they closed off the bay doors and then left them all alone.

"What's the plan," Flash said.

"There isn't one...Don't you get it. It's over," Green Arrow said.

"We can't give up," Flash said.

"There's nothing left, kid," Steel said.

"What are you-" Flash started.

"Enough, Flash," Superman said, his head held low. And then I realized something. Kara(Supergirl) had been on the Watchtower. He's lost his only blood relative.

"Superman, I'm so-" I started getting up and walking towards him, but he cut me off.

"Don't...Just don't, Hawkgirl," he said, and I felt as if he'd slapped me. He hadn't called me that since the invasion.

"But I-" I started, and I wish I hadn't. Because before I could say anything else, he had my pulled against the wall by my throat. My head hit a weak point in the wall and messed up the wirering behind it. It did something and cause the bay doors to open. We were flying and the cold and the snow seemed almost like it was demanding something come to it.

"Get off her, Superman," Batman said, and trying to pull him off of me. They'd removed his utility belt and left him in a pair of magnetised handcuffs.

"It's her fault," Superman said, knocking Batman backwards, out of the ship.

"Batman," Wonder Woman called, running towards to open doors and was about to go after him when a group of guards came in. They grabbed her and pushed her into a corn with the other heroes, but Superman wouldn't budge.

"Big S, let her go,"Flash said, struggling against the guards.

"It's all her fault," Superman said, his eyes starting to glow red. He pushed her away towards the open doors, and she fell to her knees. He hit her with his laser vision and tore through part of her wings. Shayera screamed and struggle to get away but the only place to go would be out the bay doors. Superman was about again to fire.

"No," Flash yelled, finally breaking free of the guards and getting in front of Shayera. Superman laser hit him in the back and knock him and me out of the plane and into the icy wasteland below.

_Thrid Person:_  
><em>(In the Antarctic Ocean)<em>

A man dressed in all black strugged in pushing a man dressed in red and a winged woman onto a drifting ice plate, while he himself drifted in the icy water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>**_Third Person:_  
><em>(Six Years Later: Wayne Manor)<em>

_QUICK SUMMARY ON THE PASSED SIX YEARS:_  
><em>After the destruction of the Watchtower, S.H.E.M.A.W.I. track down<em>  
><em>all hero and even some villains and sent them to a military based.<em>  
><em>All heroes and villains not captured, went under the radar. The whole<em>  
><em>world is now in a state where everywhere is a war zone. Resistance<em>  
><em>efforts are few, but still holding on wait for a turning point in the war.<em>

"I am sorry...there's nothing else I can do," A man in a white coat said to a young woman, as she knelt beside a man on a bed. She was holding his hand, and her red hair hide her face from view.

"He doesn't has much time left," the doctor said, as he left the room. The woman stayed there crying. After a few minutes, another man in a wheelchair came into the room. He went behind the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't fair," The woman said, her voice thick with tears.

"What can we do to...please, tell us what we can do," the woman asked the man.

"Where's my son," the man asked.

"We'll find him, Bruce," The man said, looking down at the man who had saved his life on many occasions. He had been a true hero.

"What now," the other man asked, after Bruce had fallen asleep.

"We hit them with everything we have...and get back his son," the woman said, lifting up her head. Her piercing green eyes full of pain and rage.

_(A Military Base in Iraq)_

In a room that had a soft glowing green sat the once proud Superman. The hero who stood for everything that was good, now reduced to a lab rat. They were using him and the few superheros left as tools to create weapons...armor from Wonder Woman bracelets, a camouflage suit based off Martian Manhunter's abilities, a laser as stronger as Superman's own laser vision. And if that wasn't worse, they used the non-powered were used as lab rats for any medical chemicals or "incentives" in case on of the power-holding superhero got a little out of hand.

Superman was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his cell door opening.

"Oh, how might have fallen," the guard said, entering his cell.

"One day, you all will pay for what you have done," Superman said, not looking at the guard.

"Really, what are you going to do...Kill as you did your some called friends," the guard taunted, and superman lunged at him. The guard reached his weapon and smack Superman in the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't forget...in this room, you are weak and easily dealt with," the guard said, before leaving.

_(In an aircraft flying over the Pacific)_

"You have ten minutes to get in and get out...if you don't check in within that time we're coming in after you," a man, on the communication screen in the loading bay, said to a woman in a black leather skinsuit with body armor and black heeled boots. She checked all her weapons and tied up her red hair.

"Understood," She said, as she straddled a black motor cycle and put on a black helmet.

"And one more thing," the man said, opening the bay door.

"Yes," the woman said, turning her bike to the open door.

"Be careful," the man said.

_(Military Compound in Iraq)_

At the center of a military base, was a barrack that housed all the captured superheros. Some were merely chained to the walls of their cells, and other were be kept in rooms that held their power in check-such as Superman and Supergirl, who were in rooms that empitted kryptonite radiation or Martian Manhunter being in a cryogenic cell.

"Food time, Amazonian whore," a man said, walking up to Wonder Woman's cell. She didn't respond.

"Did you heard me you filthy-" the man's taunting was abruptly cut of. Wonder Woman looked up to see the man standing directly in front of her cell. He was staring at his chest, where there was a sword stickly right through him. The sword was pulling out, and the man's body fell to the floor. Wonder Woman looked at the person who had killed the guard who had tormented her for the pass six years and saw a woman dress all in black holding two swords and a gun of some sort strapped to her waist.

"Who are you," Wonder Woman asked, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"Stop where you are. You are under arrest by the S.H.E.M.A.W.I. Drop your weapons and put your hands where we can see them," A guard said from behind the woman. The woman in black turned and saw four men pointing their weapons at her.

"Drop your weapons," the guard said again. The woman's grip on her weapons tighten.

"Take her drop, boys," the guard said, but before any on them could react, the woman said thrown out a four-ended wired cord that grabbed onto each weapon and pullen them away.

"Oh, you want to be a hero, eh? Trying to rescue all these wash-outs...Mike, Smith, Vance, let show her a thing or two," the guard said. The four men, all easily twice the woman's size, circled her. She tighten her grib on the two swords. The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_'Remember when you're fighting, the most important thing to do it is breathe. Find your center and wait. Let your attacker come to you.'_ She heard her friends voice. She heard boots crunched in the sand that lined the floor. From behind her, she heard a feint _SWISH_, and her eyes snapped open.

Pivoting sharply on the toe of her right foot, she swung her left hand at the man. Pulling his chest back out of the way, he lost his balance. A step forward, and her hands came together, pushing at his chest with her fists. He struggled for breath as he fell flat against the ground with a THUD. But she wasn't paying attention; she was already defending against the next attacker.

Her knives dropped to ground, and she grabbed for the fist that he threw at her. Both her hands firmly grasped his forearm and pulled it toward her. The right stayed where it was, but the left released the arm to fix itself behind his head, shoving it toward her knee. The blood had barely started to flow from his nose as she stepped on his thigh and vaulted into the air. Using his shoulders to control her flight, her right boot found its way to the third man's head. As he hit the ground, she landed in a crouching position on his chest. A quick flick of her wrist pulled an extra knife from its hiding spot against the shaft of her boot, and she sent it sailing at her last opponent. It found a home in his chest.

As the last of her attacks fell to the floor, the woman retrieved her weapons and reshet her swords on her back, and then going to a wall panel and typed in a few codes. Thus, shutting off the security system and opening all the cell doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>**_Third Person:_  
><em>(Military Compound in Iraq)<em>

The superheroes stared in shock at the woman who had just taken down four soldiers and released them.

"Are you gonna stay in their all day or are you gonna escape," the woman said, her voice vaguely familiar to the superhero.

"Some of us aren't able to-" Oracle(Barbara) said her voice trailing off from her place in her cell.

"That's why I came prepared," the woman said, walking over to Oracle(Barbara)'s cell and giving her a silver metallic device. Oracle(Barbara) gasped.

"My sub-neural device...but how? Their destroyed it when they came for me," Oracle(Barbara) said.

"Who are you," Superman(Clark) said, as Green Arrow(Queen) helped him from his cell.

"The person saving you all," the woman said, and the turned to the Nightwing(Richard[Dick]), "Can you drive a truck?"

"Yes," He said, eyeing the woman. There was something about her, but he could put his finger on it.

"Good then follow me," the woman said, and lead the heroes outside where there was waiting a military truck.

"We'll have about three minutes until they notice your all gone so we need to move," the woman said, pulling back a tan tarp that revealed a black bike.

_(In a military truck traveling across the desert)_

"How did she get this device...mine was the only one in existence," Oracle said, as they followed the woman across the desert.

"Did you see how she took out those guards...I've only seen moved like that in the H.D.A.L.," Metamorpho(Rex) said, looking at John.

"What are you talking about? What is the H.D.A.L.," Catwoman said.

"High dangerous and lethal...It was a special unit in the Marines. They also called the death squad," Metamorpho(Rex) said.

"Who is she," Question asked.

"Who cares...she freed us from that torture house," Atom said.

"Don't you find it odd though," Question said, "No ones come for us in six years...Why now?"  
>Before anyone could answer, the truck stopped. The cover on the truck was removed and the woman motioned the heroes out.<p>

"Why'd we stop...shouldn't we continue away from the people who held us captive," Metamorpho said. The woman didn't answer answer, merely tapped on the side of her helmet.

"Base, rendezvous point acquired," She said, and then ten seconds later an airship flew overhead and circled around and landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>  
><em>Third Person:<em>  
><em>(Syrian Desert)<em>

"ETA for the second transport," the woman in back said to one of the soldiers from the airship.

"Five minutes, Ma'am," the soldier answered.

"Excellent," the woman said, "Take the non-powered hero to the base."

"Yes, Ma'am," the soldier said. Question, Ice, Fire, Green Arrow(Queen), Black Canary(Dinah), Red Arrow(Roy), Atom, and Steel(Hank) were lead to the ship; Catwoman(Selina), Oracle(Barbara), and Nightwing(Richard{Dick}) also were to leave but instead on stay, so Moon Maiden(Laura) and Tarantula(Catalina) went in their place.

So in the end after the airship left, the woman in black was left with J'onn, John, Wonder Woman, Superman, Doctor Fate, Catwoman(Selina), Oracle(Barbara), Nightwing, Metamorpho(Rex), and Hawkman(Carter).

"So are you gonna tell us who you are," Metamorpho(Rex) asked. The woman merely leaned against her motorcycle.

"J'onn," Wonder Woman asked.

"Her mind is blocking me," Jo'nn said.

"Well, deal with her silent mind later," Rex said, "Your ride is here."

They watched as the airship got closer and closer, and then suddenly an missile came out of nowhere and hit the airship The explosion rattled the ground and a fireball erupted in the sky almost over their heads.

"Look out!" yelled Barbara.

The fiery wreckage of the airship crashed in a heap only a few yards ahead of them and their vehicles, exploding and sending shrapnel in every the blast dimmed down, the heroes surveyed the damage. The aircraft was in a firey blaze; the truck and motorcycle was overturned.

"What the hell was that," Rex said.

"Trouble," Dick said, pointing towards a sand cloud. The hero looked and saw an aircraft and two trucks coming their way.

"Lantern, Superman, can you get us out of here," Selina asked.

"They're too weak," The woman in black said, "The Lantern's rings has no power and Superman hasn't had enough sunlight."

"Surrender now...You are under arrest by the S.H.E.M.A.W.I." A voice called out as the vehicles pulled up to the heroes. The soldiers climbed out of the truck and surrounded the heroes and raised their weapons.

"Well, Miss Black, what are we gonna do now," Carter said. The woman didn't answer.

"Now, boys, wait a minute," A voice called out to the soldiers. "I'd love to met the person who was able to enter out base and free all the hero," the voice said again, and a tall blond hair woman appeared from behind the soldiers. She was in a white bodysuit. It was Amora the Enchantress.

"Now, who are you," Amora asked, as she circled the woman in black who had four soldier pointing their guns at her. The woman said nothing. "You can remove the helmet or we can d it for you," Amora said. The woman in black slowly reached up to her helmet and pulled it off. There was a gasp as she shook out her red, shoulder-length hair.

"Shayera," John whispered.

"So the fallen angel returned," Amora said.

"Just because I had wings doesn't make me an angel," Shayera said.

"Aren't you a fierce little thing," Amora said.

"And you're just a washed up witch with her powers bind," Shayera said.

"Kill her," Amora said. Shayera looked at the soldier, who aimed his rifle at her head.

Then she heard the sound of an engine, and couldn't help but smile. Not even a heart beat later a whistling sound could be heard, and then the S.H.E.M.A.W.I. aircraft and truck were hit by missiles. The soldier surrounding Shayera looked up, and she attacked. She first knocked the guns out of the men's hands and then pulled out her two swords. The heroes could only watch, amazed, as the soldiers who had help bring down a armored airship had their throats and arms and legs slashed open.

As Shayera faced off with the soldiers, three soldiers propelled out of the airship over head. One was a powerfully-built black man that had to have six different guns on him. He didn't waste a second before firing at the S.H.E.M.A.W.I. soldiers. The next was as a dark hair woman with a crossbow pistol with laser targeting, and was firing a series of arrows that striking at the S.H.E.M.A.W.I. soldiers. It took a moment, but John realized who the woman was.

"Huntress," He said. The last was a man. He was smaller that the first and wasn't holding as many weapons, but he was taking down soldiers left and right. Amora and what few soldiers she had left quick climbed into a truck that hadn't been hit by a missile and rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey! This is my first Justice League fanfiction, so be gentle  
>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!<p>

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>  
><em>Third Person:<em>  
><em>(Syrian Desert)<em>

"Shayera, is that you," John asked, stepping closer to her.

"Hello, John," She said mildly. Then without warning she lashed out with a kick across John's face that knocked him to his knees.

"He had that coming," Helena said, strapping her weapon to her waist.

"Bulls-eye and Rocky," Shayera said, as the airship landed.

"Yes, Ma'am," the two soldiers said together.

"Help the heroes into the ship and meet me in the cockpit in five minutes," Shayera said, heading into the ship.

"Shayera, wait," John said, and tried to run up to her, but was stopped be Huntress, who was pointing her gun at his head.

"You might be a hero and a Green Lantern; but I'm positive an arrow to the head would be fatal," Helena said, moving her hand to the trigger.

"Get out of my way, Huntress," John said, trying to move around her, but she stayed in front of him.

"Commander, permission to shot," Helena asked, not turning from John.

"Stand down, Helena," Shayera said, entering the airship.

_(In a command base in the Southern Alps)_

"We have acquired the heroes," came Shayera's voice from the video fed.

"Excellent, return to base and then escort them to the barrack on the North Mountains," a man in a wheelchair said.

"Will do," Shayera answered, and then signed off.

The man sighed and wheeled over to his desk and picked up a photo of him, Shayera, and another man.

"They're coming home, Bruce," the man said, "I hope we made you proud."

_(In the medical bay - thirty minutes into the flight)_

"Ow," Dick said, as the doctor set his shoulder.

"There's not much more I can do here on the ship," the doctor said, as he adjusted a sling on him, "When we reach the base I can get you a better case on you."

"Thanks," Dick said, before the man left, leaving Dick and the other heroes alone. No one said anything for a few minutes until Rex broke the silence.

"So anyone gonna comment on Shayera," Rex said.

"I thought that she was dead along with Flash and Batman," Selina said.

"We all did," John said.

"So then if she's alive, the other maybe to," Barbara said.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe on that one," came a voice from the doorway. They turned and saw Helena leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean," Carter asked.

"The only reason we were able to come for all was because of a dying man's wish...Now, yes we did try to come early, but we couldn't risk losing anyone. Because there is so few of us...because we had to find all those who were left, find out who was actual die and who was hiding...think of cover stories for those missing," Helena said, "But if I had had my way, we would have left some of you to rot, you sorry excuse for a-"

"Helena, report to flight deck...Helena, report to flight deck," a voice on the intercom said.

Helena gave the group a look before leaving. As she left, she bumped into Rocky.

"Well, what's up with little Miss Arrow," Rocky mumbled, as he enter the medical bay. Then turned to the heroes and said, "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Where exactly are we landing," Barbara asked.

"We'll be landing in the Swedish Alps," Rocky said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Diana asked, "Please what happened to Shayera and Flash and Batman?"

"With all respect ma'am," Rocky said, "I don't think that's a question I can answer...Many things have happened, and those stories just aren't mine to tell."

Without saying anything else, Rocky left the medical bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Has anyone figured out what S.H.E.M.A.W.I. stands for?  
>It might be important.<p>

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<br>**_Third Person_  
><em>(high in the Swedish Alps)<em>

The heroes wacthed from the medical bay window as the airship flew between two mountain and hovered in the air. Slowly the side of one of the mountains opened up, revealing a hanger bay. As the airship entered the hanger, the medical bay doors opened revealing Shayera.

"Follow me," Shayera said, and then led the heroes to the cargo bay and then out the ship. The heroes watched as Shayera turned to the hanger doors and removed the top of her bodysuit revealing a black camisole and her tattoos. They were wrapper all around in a circle on the top of her chest and back. There were crows and snakes intertwined together with black roses.

"_Evigilare faciatis voluntatem meam et manete et tua mea lovelies hodie_," Shayera whispered, and then her tattoos glowed for a moment before they appeared to pull away from Shayera. Shayera glowed once more and then the crows from her tattoos were gone, because now in front of her were twelve large crows with glowing red eyes.

"Go," Shayera said, and the birds flew off. The heroes stared in stock at what they saw.

"What the hell was that," Selena said.

"Those were _moot tagin ivils_," Doctor Fate said.

"You are correct, Mr. Fate," a voice behind them said.

The heroes turned around and saw a man dress in a camouflage uniform with a blach hat and black sunglasses in a wheelchair. Behind him so the first group of heroes.

"She received them after taking down a meta-human isolation camp in Beijing," the man said.

"Meta-what?" Queen said.

"Meta-human...Like Catwoman or Black Canary and even Helena," the man answered.

"Helena's here," Question(Vic) asked, as the first group of hero joined the second.

"Vic," Helena said, and walked over to him.

"I thought you were probability...nthat they would keep you alive was low...And then they brought in your mask-" Vic started but stopped when Helena put a finger so his lips.

"Shhh," Helena said, "I'm right here, and not going anywhere." And then kissed him.

"Anyways, meta-human is an individual with powers or abilities that can't be explained, and are usually passed down from the parents," the man in the wheelchair said.

"And you think that's what I am," Dihan said.

"Haven't you ever wonder how it is that you can scream so loud, or even why Catwoman can manipulate her body like a cat without the need for a talisman like Mari did," the man asked.

"How do you know that?...Who are you," Diana asked.

"Well, now a days, I go by Commander W, but years ago, Princess," the man said reaching up for his hat and sunglasses, "I went by the Flash." He finished, revealing his red hair and green eyes.

"Wally, is that really you," Clark said.

"It sure is, but we can talk later...Henry, Grey, saw them to the North barracks," Wally said.

"But shouldn't we-" Shayera started.

"I need to discuse something with you in private first," Wally said.

"Please follow us," two soldier said to the heros and led them all from the hanger.

"What was that about, Wally...We should be loading up the plane from the trip to Gotham," Shayera said after the heros were out of sight.

"That's what I need to talk with you about," Wally said.

_(in the barracks)_

"I did that to him," Clark said from his seat in the common room of the barracks.

"You didn't have a chosen...you were-" Diana tried to comfort Clark.

"That's no excuse," Clark said, putting his face in his hands. Diana tryed to comfort him, as did some of the other heroes; but Selina was starring out the window. J'onn finally noticed that her thoughts were going over the faces of all the men that they had seen with the same question going through her head, '_Where is he?'_

"Where's who," J'onn asked, catching several people's attention.

"We've seen Hawkgirl minus her wings, Flash in a wheel chair, so I'm wonder where is Batman," Selina replied. No one had time to think on her question when a scream went through the air.

_(in the hanger)_

"No...no..." Shayera mummers over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Shayera," Wally said.

"He promised...He promised he'd hold on," Shayera said, and then just cried.

"Bullseye," Wally called over, "Take her to her room."

Just as Bullseye was leding Shayera up, when the other heroes arrived. John saw Shayera as she was turning around a corner and started to follow after him when Helena appeared in front of him.

"Leave her alone," Helena said.

"Huntress, get out of my way," John said, and tried to move pass her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

And here's a quick hint. The more reviews I get, the fast I update.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>**  
><strong>_Thrid Person__  
><em>(Hanger Bay)<em>_

_Previously:_

_"Huntress, get out of my way," John said, and tried to move pass her._

"If you think I'm letting you get close to her after what you caused to my father, you're stupider than I thought," Helena said.

"Your father was killed by the Italian mob, mafia princess," Queen(Green Arrow) said.

"Wrong father," Helena snapped. The heroes looked at each other confused, wondering what she could mean; and Helena seeing their confusion gave a dark little chuckle.

"You don't know," Helena said, "Un-freaking-believable...you would think being held prisoner together for six years would make you know each over better."

"What are you talking about, Huntress," Clark(Superman) said.

"First of all, my name is Helena. You know my name so use it," Helena said,"and secondly, to answer you question we have to a look at the history of Gotham's mask hero...her Dark Knight."

"What does this have to do with him," Diana asked, but Helena ignored her.

"Once upon a time, Gotham was once the most dangerous city in the world. Her dark street were never a place for anyone to feel safe...That is until him came. The Batman. Most thought him to be a myth that so going around, but he wasn't. He stroke fear into all the evildoers and make the city safe once more.

"And during his time in protecting dear Gotham, he fell in love with the very thing he was helping fight against. Catwoman, the queen of Gotham's criminal underworld. And after one of their many triste, Catwoman found herself with child. Now what kind of woman...what kind of mother would she be in bringing a child into her world? So she disappeared and returned one year later, having never told the father of his child...of his daughter," Helena finished, looking straight at Selina(Catwoman).

"But here's the part of the story that no one knows about," Helena continued, " Batman did know about his daughter, and over the years found ways to slip into her life...going to one of her pareparty fundraising parties, going to her school dance recital, funding a soccer tournament that her team recieved a invitation to...all the way unto her parents were murder.

"Now most would think at this point he would have told the girl he was her father; but how could he? How could her tell someone that the people who raised you...the people who loved you were nothing you? He con't, so he let her be.

"Until she went to her mother's doctor one day and was told that there was no possible way for them to be related. And after having her police friend run her blood thru a few system found out who her father was. And so final after twenty long years, the Batman was able to hold his daughter...Helena Wayne."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke! And the person to break the silence was Selina by saying the three words she wanted to speak since getting out the plane.

"Where is Batman," she asked.

"Dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how'd I do?<strong>_

_**I know it's short, but I'm make up for it with the next**_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>**  
><strong>_Thrid Person_

_Previously:  
><em>_"Where is Batman," she asked.  
><em>_"Dead."_

__(Gotham Cemetary: Three Days Later)__

"And today on August 16, 2020, we say good bye to Bruce Wayne, after his six year battle against Cold Agglutinin Disease," came through the television as the heros watched as camera crews filmed Bruce Wayne's (Batman) burial.

"This can't be happening," Diana said, as she watched Wally, Helena, and Shayera(or Sarah Hathaway, as the media knew her as) stand by the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Selina, Dick, and Barabara were there too but farther away from the camera crews to make out a clear picture of who they were.

"This wasn't suppose to happen like this," Kent Nelson(Doctor Fate) said.

"What is that thing you always said...oh, yes. Fate is never written in stone," Atom said.

"But some are foretold in the stars," Laura(Moon Maiden) said, "And this was not."

_(In Bruce's office in Gotham two days later)_

"...And to my friends, Sarah Hathaway and Wally West, I leave my estate with the hopes that they will find it's secrets as intriguing as I have," Issac Reed, Bruce's attorney, finished reading Bruce's will.

"Is there anything else," Shayera(Sarah) asked.

"Yes," Issac said, pulling out a large yellown envelope, "He asked that these letters behind to be delivered."

_(barracks in the Alps)_

"How did the meeting with the lawyer go," Helena asked Shayera and Wally, as they exited the plane.

"Fine," Wally said, and opened the yellow envople in his lap. He handed her five white letter.

"Take this to the heroes please," Wally asked.

"I don't know why you call them heroes," Helena said, taking the letters.

"Just go," Shayera said, and rolled Wally toward his office.

"Right away, Madam," Helena said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>**  
><strong>_Third Person _  
><em>(barracks in the Alps)<em>

"Mail call," Helena said, as she entered the heroes' quarters, "One for Dick." She handed Dick a letter. "One for the League Fakes." She handed the letter to Superman. "And one for..." She walked between Diana and Selina, waving the letter back and forth. "Selina" She handed the letter to Selina.

"Which leaves one for..." Helena trailed off, looking at the letter, "me."

_Helena's Point Of View:_

I was surprised to see the letter. Bruce and I had said our goodbyes a while ago in case anything were to happen.

_Dear Helena,_

_My daughter...I still can't get over saying that. You are everything__  
><em>I ever wanted in a child and more. Somehow, I was given a child<em>  
><em>that gives me hope. And even though you sometimes given me<em>  
><em>heartache, I would never change you.<em>_

_I hope you never lose your fighting spirit. It is the one thing that__  
><em>can never be taken from you. And I hope you learn to do the one<em>  
><em>thing I failed to do. Open up to people. I have lived my life in the<em>  
><em>shadow and while it has brought me many joys; it have also taken<em>  
><em>a fair share of pain.<em>_

_And don't give the Justice League too hard of a time. I'm positive__  
><em>that everything isn't how you are thinking it is.<em>_

_Goodbye, my daughter. I hope to see you again. But not too soon. _

_Your Father_

_Bruce_

I felt the tears going down my face and the saw the wet spot as one hit the letter. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I was sad that my father was gone. I was glad that he was proud of me. I was confused. He wanted me to go easy on those monsters. And I was-I don't know.

_Dick's Point Of View:_

I watched Helena closely as she read her letter. She went from sad to happy to a million other emotion before she turned to me. She wanted to see how I was reacting to my letter, but I didn't want to read it. The last time me and Bruce spoke I was yelling at him for voting against me joining the league.

I didn't want to hear him telling me what I have failed to do. And more important, I didn't want to read that in front of everyone, so I grabbed my letter and left. I went to a storage room.

_Dear Dick,_

_You are and will forever be my son. I know I didn't always show__  
><em>you that, and that we are not as close as we once were. And that<em>  
><em>is probably my fault. I didn't want to join the league not because<em>  
><em>you weren't good enough or that I thought you weak; but because<em>  
><em>I didn't want to lose you. I know that if you join, so would happen.<em>  
><em>And in my stubbornness to prevent something from happening, I lost<em>  
><em>you. I drove away from Gotham.<em>_

_I hope you are reading this and can accept my apology. I hope you__  
><em>know that you are always going to be my Robin...my little bird. I'm<em>  
><em>sorry that I didn't let you fly. And if I could do it over. I wouldn't<em>  
><em>have left things as they are between us.<em>_

_Goodbye, my son_

_Bruce_

I laid the letter down. All these years, I'd thought he was just being a control bastard, and he-

I stopped and wiped away a tear.

My father died. Yes, I'd lost my dad years ago, but this was different. Bruce choose me as his son, and I'd turn my back on him. And I'd never get to say sorry.

_Selina's Point Of View:_

After watching Dick, walk out of the room. I wasn't sure I could read my letter. Batman and I had spent over the past two decades on two separate sides of the same coin. I was actually scared at what he could have written me.

_Dear Selina,_

_A game of prey and predator. That is what we did for all those years.__  
><em>And would love to be able to say I hate it, but I can. You are and will<em>  
><em>always be the best part of my night life. And you gave me the greatest<em>  
><em>gift. Helena. Our daughter is prefect. As beautiful and cunning as her<em>  
><em>mother, but as stubborn as her father. I fear for who she choices for a<em>  
><em>husband.<em>_

_This will be our final goodbye. I wish it could be face to face. Maybe I__  
><em>would be able to tell you how great you are. How glad I am to have known<em>  
><em>you. How much I wished that you, me, and Helena could have been a<em>  
><em>family together.<em>_

_Batman_

Now, contrary to popular belief, I do cry. But after all off the breakups in high school, I held to the piece of advice my mom gave me: No man is worth your tears.

But Batman was different. Bruce was different. He was worth my tears.

So I wasn't ashamed as they ran down my face.

_Third Person: __  
><em>(in Wally's office)<em>_

Wally sat at his desk, reading his letter from Bruce. As Shayera sat at the window. Her letter in her lap, unread.

"Incredible," Wally said, setting his letter down.

"What," Shayera asked, turning from the window.

"That man always did have a back-up plan," Wally said, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"What," Shayera asked, standing up and walking to Wally.

"This," Wally said, holding up a microchip.

"What's that," Shayera asked.

"Operation CHRONOS."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>  
><em>Third Person <em>  
><em>(command central)<em>

"Thank you for joining us," Wally said, as the heroes lined the back wall.

"What is this about, Commander," Helena said.

"Operation CHRONOS...A time reversal program to reset the timeline," Wally said, as a holographic projection appeared in the middle of the room.

"Bruce was working on it in secret," Shayera said, walking over to the computer, "This operation has only three possibilities. We either succeed and reset time; we are captured and most likely put to death; or we fail and tear a rift in the time stream."

"We will be dividing everyone into three teams-Alpha, Delta, and Omega...Alpha will be all meta-humans and super humans with the addition of randomly selected soldiers," Wally said, "You will be working on making down the defenses around S.H.E.M.A.W.I. main weapons vault were Chronos's belt is held."

"Delta will be working to find a way to recharge the belt and reprogram it to send us to the correct point in time," Shayera said.

"Finally, Omega will be working on strategies and weapons," Wally said.

"Alphas will report to me; Delta will report to Commander Wally; and Omega will report to Lieutenant Helena," Shayera said.

"You have your orders. Dismissed," Wally said.

"Sir, yes, Sir," was echoed through the room.

_(training room 5a)_

Shayera had order all personnel on the Alpha team to meet her in the training room on the level with the hanger. Everyone was waiting for Shayera to arrive and had divided into little groups.

They didn't have to wait long; because after only five minutes, Shayera entered the room. She was in black leggings and a black tank top.

"First thing, divide yourselves into three group...metas, aliens, and human," Shayera said, walking to the center of the room. After they had done as she said, she walked back and forth in front of them, sizing each of them up.

"Now, as Commander Wally would say, during your training, you can think of me as Darkvader, and this is my empire. And trust me, you don't want the empire to strike back," Shayera said, "So understand this. When you enter this room, I own you. If I say do twenty laps around the gym, you do it. If I say to drop and give me fifty, you do it...Understood," Shayera said.

"Yes, Ma'am," the soldier echoed.

"if you don't like how I run things, I don't care. If you think I'm being too hard or unfair, tough luck. And if you think you don't have to deal with all the hardship I will throw at you, you should have left when you had the chance," Shayera said, and then stopping in front of a young man.

"Soldier, if I say jump, what do you do," Shayera asked.

"Ask how high, Ma'am," the man answered.

"No...Don't ask, don't think, just jump," Shayera said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Good news and bad news. The good news, I uploaded a chapter. _  
><em>Bad news, the next time I update might be a while away.<em>

_Thanks for reading. Leave me a review_

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>**  
><strong>_Third Person__  
><em>THREE WEEKS LATER <em>_  
><em>(training room 3a)<em>

"Ahhhh," Shayera yelled, as she flipped another soldier over her shoulder. The soldier was flat on his back groaning, when Shayera placed her foot on his chest.

"Yield," Shayera said.

"I yield," the soldier said.

"Who can tell me how he failed," Shayera asked, turning to the soldier (and some heroes) shattered on the back wall.

"He focused more on your offense than his defense," a soldier said.

"Excellent," Shayera said, smiling, "Who's next?"

No one moved, and Shayera smirked. Looking around, Shayera sized up each of potential opponents before focusing on John.

"John, get on the mat," Shayera said.

Everyone in the training room got very quiet; Shayera never talked or even acknowledge the Justice League heroes if she could help it.

John stepped on to the mat, and Shayera didn't waste any time before beginning her attack. The first part of the fight John was on defense. Shayera attacked relentlessly and the hits she did land showed that she had a lot of pent up anger and that she was using John as an outlet.

Shayera pulled John into a headlock, and John struggled to get out of it. John had never realized how strong Shayera was. She looked so small, but the girl could pack a punch. John flipped Shayera forward onto the mats. Shayera kicked John's legs out from under him.

Shayera forces John onto his back and gets on top of him. They rolled over one another until they were in the corner of the mat. Shayera flips John over her and kicks him in the stomach. Shayera straddles John's neck and aims a punch to his face, but John wraps his legs around her chest and pushes her body down.

John rolled them over again, and had Shayera pinned by her shoulder. Shayera struggled against John, but he wouldn't move.

"Yield," John said, and Shayera bucked under him.

"Yield," John said again.

"I yield," Shayera said, "Now get off me."

"No," John said, "You're going to answer my question first."

"Get off me," Shayera screamed.

"What is your problem," John said.

"You," Shayera yelled, and swung her legs up and wrapped them around John's neck. She pulled her legs back; and John was so surprised that Shayera was able to throw John off her. The Justice League heroes helped John stand; and Wally and Helena, who had gotten there halfway through Shayera and John's fight, went to Shayera, while everyone else stay clear.

"You didn't defend me," Shayera said, standing up, "You let them all say anything they wanted about me."

"We never did," Diana said.

"I was labeled the League's whore because they said I let you all have me, so I could come back. They thought I was blackmailing you all," Shayera said, her eyes tearing up, "They thought I had been pregnant, John...and that I was threatening your son's life if you didn't let me join."

"Hawkgirl, we didn't-" Clark started.

"You let them belittle me 'till I felt like nothing," Shayera said.

"Shayera," Wally said, reaching for her.

"No," Shayera said, jerking away from Wally, "They made me feel like I was worthless. I wasn't-I'm not worthless. I am a person...and every word they said broke me."

"You are the one never wanting anyone else getting in you battle," Diana said.

"I shouldn't have had to defend myself from them," Shayera yelled, "When Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid, we always defended him; so why not with me?"

None of the heroes said anything.

"Answer me," Shayera demanded, but still no one spoke, "Silence just like before. And here's what it got you. A broken, bitter, and hurt woman, who does care about anything you all have to say."

Shayera turned to leave when heard John speaking.

"Is this how you treated Batman," John asked, and Shayera froze.

"Bruce and Wally at least tried. They told those people to shut up and get a clue...but they really should have told that you all," Shayera said, before disappearing out the door.

"I think that is enough combat training for today," Wally said, "All soldiers are to report to ED17 and await Helena for weapons evaluation."

Once all the soldiers had left, Wally turned to the heroes.

"You have to understand, Shayera been hurt enough in the past...Yes, she betrayed us first, but she came through when it counted. And afterwards, none of us defended her," Wally said, "that leaves wounds that take time to heal."

"She looks at you without disgust in her eyes," Diana said, looking to the floor.

"She's hurting," Helena said, "but don't forget, Princess, you gave her the exact same look all those years ago."

"She'd just betrayed earth," Diana said.

"And she gave up her home world for us," Dinah said, "I don't blame her for pushing us away; we started that process for her a long time ago."

"Then what can we do," John said.

"That's something for you all to decide," Wally said, rolling to the door, "You can expect her to just forgive you; after all, you never really forgave her."

_(In the barracks)_

Diana was walk through the hallway thinking about everything that Wally had said to her and the other. He had been right about how they had treated Shayera. Thinking back, Diana couldn't remember why she couldn't forgive her. In the end, Shayera had done the right thing.

Diana was focusing solely on her thoughts that she accidentally ran into Helena.

"I'm sorry," Diana said, helping Helena up.

"I'm good," Helena said.

"Have-have you seen Shayera," Diana asked.

"Yeah...I was just on my way to see her," Helena said, "Why do you need her?"

"I-I need to apologize," Diana said.

"She's not going to listen to you," Helena said.

"I know," Diana said, looking down.

"Follow me," Helena said. They walked to the elevator, and went to level nineteen. There were only three doors on this level. Helena led Diana down the hallway and stop in front of the second door.

"Watch your step," Helena said, before knocking.

"Enter," Shayera's voice drifted from the other side. The door slid open, and Diana gasped. She remembered seeing Shayera's tattoos and them coming alive, but she never expected this. The room had snakes everywhere and rose vines on the walls. The furniture in the room was black and silver.

Shayera was facing away from the door. Diana could see a white snake wrapped around Shayera's arm and several other snakes by Shayera's leg.

"Shayera," Diana said, "can we talk?"

"Diana, can you trust a snake," Shayera asked, turning to look at her.

"Excuse me," Diana asked.

"Can you trust a snake? I mean, they are like people," Shayera asked, stroking the snake gently.

"I don't quite know," Diana said.

"You can love them for years. You can feed them, nurture them, but still, they can turn on you," Shayera said, standing from her seat and walking over to Diana. Shayera stopped right in front of Diana and held out her snake.

"So the only thing I really want to know is if a snake bites you, can you even trust it again," Shayera asked.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>**  
><strong>_Third Person__  
><em>FIVE WEEKS LATER<em>  
><em>(Underwater Arctic Base)<em>_

In a large room that resembled a penthouse suite, a man dressed in a white suit sat with a large glass on Chianti staring out into the sea. A blond man and woman stood at the door.

"Let me see if I have this right, you all haven't found them," the man in the suit said, swirling his drink, "Even with the resources and the technology and the magic that this organization posses, you can't find me twenty washed out heroes." He finished in a yell.

"The subjects appear to be in a location to which is negating the scanners and in conclusion has rendered-" the woman was cut off by the man in the suit throwing his glass against the wall.

"I don't care for your excuses. I want results," the man said.

"We've search the planet and-" the blonde man said.

"Then search the bloody moon. I want those heroes found. I will not have my perfect balance world be destroyed by them," the man said.

"Sir, it's been six and a half years. All the data has been extracted. Any aliases have been deleted. The Watchtower was destroyed. What else is there," the woman asked.

"Balance," he answered, "How much safer do people feel not having to wonder if the person next to them is some super-powered freak. We are human...plus we can defend ourselves. No more hoping Superman will save you. You can save yourself."

"We're hunting them down like animals," the woman snapped.

"No, we aren't," he replied, "because if were, they would back in their cells. Now go get me those cretins."

"But-" the woman started.

"Are you questioning orders," he asked.

"No, Sir, the woman said.

"Good, then leave," he said. After the two left the man's room, the man walked over to his desk and pushed a red button on his phone.

_"Yes."_

"Please have Mrs. Moirai removed from operations," the man said, sitting down in his leather chair.

_"Any specific transfer, Sir?"_

"I said removed not transferred," the man said. There was a brief pause, before he was answered back.

_"Right away, Sir."_

_(Command Central)_

"Listen up," Wally said, from his place on a platform in the hanger bay, "This is your final briefing. In exactly thirteen hours, we will begin Operation CHROMOS. All international ties will be severed in case of fail, as of not to create a catalyst for war against S.H.E.M.A.W.I.-That means no back out plans. We go in and get this done."

"To any personnel that wants to leave, I would understand," Shayera said, "This mission will either succeed or fail. There is no in between. So I ask you now if any of one wishes to leave, do it now. No one will fault you for it."

No one said anything or moved.

"Excellent," Wally said, "Let's get this done."

_(Weapons lab 5b)_

"What do you need us for," Shayera asked as one of the lab techs lead her and Wally down a hallway.

"Mister Wayne had us begin these projects years ago," the lab tech said, and stopped at a door and began typing in a combination.

"What project," Wally asked.

"Project W.I.N.G.S. and project S.P.E.E.D.," the lab tech said, as the door open. Shayera would never admit it, with her being a seasoned warrior and whatnot; but when that door opened, her jaw down.

"If we make it through this, I might kiss that man," Shayera said. Inside the room was a pair of metal wings and a robotic pair of legs.

"Me too," Wally said.

_(Loading dock 2c)_

"Make should every Beta pilot has Three gunman but enough ammo for six," Shayera said, as she walked down the walkway with six people following her and takin notes.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the followers said.

"And find me Helena," Shayera said, and saw the heroes at the end of the walkaway. They were dressed in government armored suits and being distributed weapons.

"That will be all," Shayera said, dismissing the people.

"Yes, ma'am," they said together, before going off to carry out orders.

"This is a Russian 68FH. If there's not a door, this will make one," weapon expect said, as Shayera approached the group.

"Seargent, go checks weapons in Payload 23, please," Shayera said.

"Right away, ma'am," the man said.

"Here," Shayera said, holding out her hand to John. It was his Green Latern ring.

"How," John asked, taking the ring.

"It was reconed a few years ago in Lagos. We tried go to you apartment and find your charger but that neighborhood had been leveled by a bomb to two months prior," Shayera said, "Scientist think you have about two hours on it." She turned to walk away, when John grabbed her hand.

"Shayera, wait-" John started, but Shayera pulled away.

"Don't," Shayera said, "Just...let's get this over with, and everything can go back to the way it was."

She walked away and did hear John whisper, "What if that's not what I want?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<br>**_Third Person  
>(flying over the Atlantic towards evil base [private island])<em>

_"Drop zone ETA is five minutes...All stage one operatives prepare for drop. _  
><em>Stage two operatives, please prepare for water drop in T-minue six minutes." <em>

"You'll have maybe two minutes after we turn off the clotting for ships one through nine for you to get inside and disable security so you can get to the weapons lab on subfloor 6k8," Shayera told the Helena, as she help her secure her wings in place.

"Understood," Helena said; and then after seconds, she asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"No but this is the best plan we've had," Shayera said, strapping her mace onto her hip.

"Wow...you look exactly the same," Wally said, from the doorway. He was standing. He had on the robotic leg braces and body armor, and someone had put the old Flash sign on his shoulder. He was carrying a metal suitcase.

"So my wings looked like metal plates," Shayera asked, going in front of a mirror.

"No, they made you smile," Wally said, placing the suitcase on the table and opening it.

"What's that," Helena asked.

"Presents," Wally said, tossing Helena a holster belt with two guns strapped in.

"What are they," Helena asked, putting on the belt.

"New micro tech and gama radiation guns," Wally replied.

"What you they do," Helena asked.

"No clue," Wally said.

"Interesting," Helena mumbled.

"Go head on to the heroes," Shayera told her.

"Be safe," Helena said, holding out her hand. Shayera grabbed her wrist and shock it before pulling Helena into a hug.

"Always," Shayera whispered, letting go.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

Helena walk into one of the five small jets that were to deploy stage three. Seven of the rescued Justice League heroes were abroad. They were Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Green Arrow.

Helena sat at the pilot seat and sealed off the bay door.

"Kappa pilots, this is Zeta pilot 231. Are we ready for departure," Helena said into the radio, as she started the engines.

"Zeta pilot 231, this is Kappa pilot 453. We are ready all engines go."

"Kappa pilot 687 is also green."

Diana looked out the back widows and saw Shayera walking to the bay doors.

"She has wings," Diana said.

"If she goes down, she'll go down flying," Helena said, as the cargo bay downs open.

"Hera, help her," Diana whispered, as Shayera jumped off the platform.

"She'd better...I don't think anyone else can," John said, as the first shots we're fired.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

The scene around jet was not anything that training could prepare you for. Helena lead the two jets through the war torn scene. Dodging bullets and aircrafts. Diving down to the water surface and then quickly snapping the ship to the left to avoid enemy jets.

"Zeta pilot, we are picking up two missiles trailing you and the Kappa pilots," a voice came through the radio.

"Evasive action now," Helena said, turning the jet in a tight right. One missile skimmed pass the jet and collide with an enemy plane. The explosion shook the jet, and Helena had a hard time regaining control of the jet.

"Zeta pilot 231, this is Kappa pilot 453. Left wing is damaged. I repeat left wing is damaged," another voice through the radio.

"I can't shake this missile," Helena said, and then unclipped her harness, "We need to bale...Stage three bale. Continue on foot. I repeat, stage three bale." Helena said into the radio, as she opened the bay door.

"This is gonna hurt," Ollie said, as he was pushed out the plane. Looking up at the jet, they saw it hit by the missile and explode.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANKS FOR READING,<br>PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/_**

**_\/_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19:<br>_**_Third Person  
>(Evil Private Island)<em>

"You know what this reminds me of," Shayera said to Wally over the comm system, as she used her mace to take out a plane's wing.

"You really want to talk right now," Wally replied firing his gun, as he and his quartet took on the ground fighters.

"That recon and intel mission in Kamashi," Shayera said, dodging enemy fire.

"You and I remember that Kamashi very differently," Wally said, and then a red light started flashing on his wrist.

"Helena and them are in trouble," Wally said.

"And just when I was having fun," Shayera said, bringing her mace down on another plane's wing.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

After the jet went down, all the heroes were scattered along the beach and part of the jungle. Most the heroes landed in the water unharmed, but a few fell in the jungle.

"Is everyone alright," Helena called out.

"I fell on a rock," Hank (Steel) groaned.

"Are you dead," Helena asked.

"No," Hank said.

"Are you bleeding," Helena asked.

"A little," Hank replied, examining himself.

"Can you walk," Helena asked.

"Yes," Hank said, standing up slowly.

"You're okay," Helena answered.

"But we're not," Dinah said, looking to the forest. There stood fifteen armed gunman with their weapons ready.

"This is just not my day," Helena said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

The heroes and Helena were lead inside one of the building facilities on the island. If you were tried to descriptor the building it would be like a large high school auditorium with a glass roof. The room was large and fill with various scientific equipment. The room had only two exits that the heroes could see: the doorway they came through and the hallway in front of them.

"Look who's back," Amora said, waking out of the hallway.

"It's the wash-out witch," Helena said.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Amora said.

"Not if I put a bullet through your head first," Helena said.

"I must say, I am impressed that you made it this far," A voice said, coming from down the hallway. Helena let out a gasp as the man came into view. This was the man that had promised to help them after the Justice League was destroyed. This was the man who had pulled for equality for the meta-humans. This was...

"Emil Hamilton," Superman said.

"Hey, Superman," Hamilton said.

"But why," Wonder Woman asked.

"For the same reason on an animal preserve, sometimes you have to kill a few predators...to give the others a chance. To keep the balance," Hamilton said, "All you meta-humans and alien are changing to balance. We needed to take action."

"And what brought on that resolution," Helena asked.

"Me," Another voice came from the hallway. It was Hro.

"You're suppose to be dead," Green Lantern said.

"Sorry to disappoint," Hro said.

"You would side with him. Doesn't that defeat your propose," Helena said taking a step forward, but was pushed back my a gunman.

"Sometimes in reaching your goals, you have to break some rules," Hamilton said, "Amora, dispose of them."

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long," Amora said, drawing her gun and pointing it at Helena.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me or not," Helena said, staring at the gun, "You're still going to lose."

"Really," Amora said.

"It's the way the world," Helena said, "Light drives away shadows; water stops fire; and good wins over evil."

"We're not the bad guys here though...And how can we lose," Amora asked, "Your heroes are all but useless, your soldier are falling. Where is our disadvantage?"

"To reach you goal, you pissed off a man who could run at supersonic speeds, a alien from a war torn planet, and a man with a dark past that led so many people to the light," Helena said, and then the glass roof was shattered.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Shayera said, flying right toward Amora and hitting in the chest with her mace.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>

_I WANT TO KNOW EVERYONE'S THOUGHT ON THE VILLAINS._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_\/\/\/\/\/_

_\/\/\/_

_\/_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20:<br>_**_Third Person  
>(inside evil base on private island)<em>

Helena grabbed the gun from Amora and twisted her arm behind her back.

"I told you, I'd shot you first," Helena said in her ear, but pulling the trigger and firing two shots into Amora.

The back wall started shaking, and right after Helena yelled for everyone to get down, it was blow out.

"Knock, knock," Wally said, before firing off his gun.

"Kill them," Hamilton said, before running off.

Soon the room was filled with gun fire and smoke.

"Hey, Nightlight," Helena called out to John, "Now would be a great time to break out your ring."

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" John said, as his ring lit up.

Soon the fight was back, with Green Lantern, Wonder Wonder, Martian Manhunter and Superman taking on any heavy hitters, leaving the rest with the smaller men.

Green Latern had form a gaint green baseball bat, when he was stuck in the back by Hro.

"So we met again, little man," Hro said, "This time I will make you pay for taking what was mine."

"Anything I took was freely offered," Green Lantern said, sending a blast at Hro, which he dodged. Hro flew toward Green lateen and swung his Nth metal ax at him, but Green Lantern blocked it with a medieval shield.

"We stopped you once before, we can do it again," Green Lantern said.

"This time, I will leave this planet with your head as a trophy," Hro said, swinging his again and again. Then with one last might swing, Hro broke Green Lantern's shield and knocked him to the ground.

He started to fly down towards Green Lantern, when gun fire pushed him back. Helena had her guns out and aimed at Hro.

"Back off," Helena said.

"Woman, you are playing with forces beyond your ken," Hro said.

"Yeah, well, your ken can kiss my barbie," Helena said, firing her guns again. Hro turns and was flying toward Helena, when Shayera flew into his path.

"Shayera," Hro said.

"Hro," Shayera said, "You're suppose to be dead."

"So I've been told," Hro said.

"I'll fix that soon enough," Shayera said, and then flew at Hro with her mace.

"Shayera, why do you fight with this rats," Hro asked, blocking her mace with his ax, "We could be gods together."

"The only thing you and I will ever be is enemies," Shayera said, landing a kick to his side.

"But we don't have to be," Hro said, knocking Shayera's weapon out of her hand and then pinning her to the wall, "Shayera, come on. I still have faith in you."

"So do I," Shayera said, before headbutting Hro and causing him stumble backwards.

"If you won't stand beside me, then you shall fall before me," Hro said, raising his ax. Shayera dove out of his way, but he managed to clip her "wing" and cut a chunk of it off. That caused Shayera to crash into the ground.

John saw Shayera it the ground, and quickly finish off his opponent. He turned to go help her, but was stopped by Helena.

"Move. She needs help," John said, as he saw Hro flying towards Shayera.

"No, she doesn't. She's Shayera," Helena said, as Shayera pulled out a hidden knife and threw it at Hro. He dropped died to the floor beside Shayera.

"Everyone alright," Wally asked, looking around.

"We're fine," Diana said.

"You took your sweet time getting here," Helena said, walking over to Shayera and helping her up.

"Sorry. Traffic," Shayera said.

"You have the worst taste in men," Helena said, looking down at Hro.

"Don't get me started," Shayera said, walking over to Wally.

"Well-" Helena let out a gasp. Hro wasn't dead. He'd stabbed her side with Shayera's knife.

"Shit," Helena said, falling forward.

"Helena," Shayera screamed, catching her.

"Bastard," Wally said, shotting Hro.

"I-I guess we're not g-going to walk out of th-this," Helena gasped, holding her side.

"Don't be stupid...You're going to be fine," Shayera said, holding Helena

"You suck at lying," Helena said, "Promise me."

"What," Shayera said, tears falling.

"F-finish this," Helena said, closing her eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21:<br>**__Third Person  
><em>_(inside evil base on private island)_

Helena was dead...Helena had died.

Those thoughts ran through Shayera's head as she held Helena's body.

"Shayera," Wally said, walking toward her.

"I want them dead," Shayera said quietly.

"The mission-"

"Screw the mission," Shayera screamed, "Everything I care about is taken from me. My home. My family. My very way of life. And then just as I get a little piece back, it takes more and more. I don't care. Let blood rain. I'm done trying to atone for sins undone."

"Shayera-" John started towards Shayera but stopped at Shayera stare. It was hollow.

"Have I given enough to earn forgiveness," Shayera asked, "Go save your world. I'm tired of fighting."

"What about that warrior spirit," Oliver asker.

"Even a warrior must rest," Shayera said, looking down to Helena.

"Let's go," Wally asked, grabbing his gear and turning to his remaining soldiers.

"You can't leave her here...She'll be killed," Selina said.

"This is a war. I don't have the option to cuddle a soldier," Wally said, "I have to focus on the mission."

"We would have never-" Superman started.

"You don't make the decision anymore...You weren't there when I had to make the hard choices of who the save and who not too. You weren't there to have to telling good men and women's family that their loved ones weren't coming home, because I choose to save someone else," Wally said, "So if want to change the way things are, then come with me and finish this damn mission." Wally finished in a yell and then walking away.

_~JUSTICE LEAGUE~_

"The mission is for the leaguers to get to the belt and active it. I want them to have a eight foot boundary. Understood," Wally told the remaining soldiers, as they ran down the hallway. Shotting at any S.H.E.W.A.M.I. that came into sight.

"Understood," the soldiers said.

"Then let's get this done," Wally said, as then rounded a corner. Then was only one door.

"Bullseye, lit it up," Wally said, and then Bullseye pulled out a blaster.

_**BOOM!**_

"Honey, I'm home," Bullseye said, walking in throughout the smoke.

The room was lined with soldier, weapon draw, and there was a control room above it that you could see Hamilton in.

"How did I guess know this is what you'd want," Hamilton's voice came over the speaker. "These trinkets have been explained and neutralized, and you still sacrifice lives for it. How desperate you have become."

"You don't know something," Wally said, inching his hands toward his pocket.

"What," Hamilton asked.

"Batman came up with this plan," Wally said, quickly throwing a handful of mini grenades at the soldiers. Within minutes, the room was filled with gunfire and explosions. During the fight, Wally saw Hamilton escaping with a metal briefacse.

"Hamilton is escaping. Possibly with the target...Does anyone copy," Wally said, into his com piece, "Does anyone copy."

_~JUSTICE LEAGUE~_

_(SHAYERA'S POINT OF VIEW:)_

"Hamilton is escaping. Possibly with the target...Does anyone copy," Wally's voice came through the com piece.

_"Give them hell," Helena said, before closing her eyes._

"Your death wasn't meaningless. Your death help get us here. So we can go back and get the life we deserve," I said, moving a piece of Helena's hair behind her ear, "You help start this...Now, I'm going to finish this...for both of us."

_~JUSTICE JEAGUE~_

Hamilton was running down a hallway, yelling at other soldiers to go stop anyone following him. He turned into one of the room and sealed the door behind him. He was in the infirmary, which was deserted.

"You know, I should blame you," A voice said behind him. Hamilton spun around, and there stood Shayera, "You and Hro were plotting against me. You're the reason Batman found trace amounts of Scarecrow's toxin on the Watchtower remains. It took me awhile to realized that my friends weren't affected for certain reasons."

"Stay away," Hamilton said, backing against the door and was about to hit the code, when a dagger flew pass him and into the control panel.

"Flash burned through the toxin before it took affect. Batman was immune to it. Huntress didn't spend enough time on the Watchtower to be affected; and my genetic make-up would take a higher dose," Shayera said, drawing her sword from behind her back, "It was you not me. They could have accepted me, if you hadn't done this...I could have had my family back."

"I can give you anything you want," Hamilton said, "I can give you power, money, anything you want."

"You know, they say family is like an arm," Shayera said, looking down at the briefcase Hamilton was holding, "You can live with or without it, but you'll always know that it's missing."

"Please," Hamilton begged.

"You took my family. I deserve recompense," Shayera said, tightening her grin on her sword and charging forward.

"NO!" Hamilton screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Sorry it took so long to update =)_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22:<br>_**_Third Person__  
><em>_(Back with Wally)_

"Everyone, alright," Wally asked, after surveying the room for any other soldiers.

"We lose five men sir," a cadet said, walking up to Wally.

"Hm," Wally's fist tightened, "Did anyone get to Hamiliton?"

"He's gone, Sir," another cadet answered.

"Damnit," Wally cursed, punching a nearby wall, "Someone find out where that bastard went."

"No need," A voice said from above. There stood Shayera on the catwalk above, leaning against the rails. She dropped down a metal suitcase, that Wally caught.

"Hamiliton," Wally asked. Shayera gave him a smirk before jumping off the catwalk and landing in front of him.

"He's alive," Shayera said.

"Really," Wally asked, turning the suitcase to show a patch of blood.

"I never said he was in one piece," Shayera said, unashamed.

"Who has the chip," Wally asked, opening the case to reveal the time belt.

"Here," Wonder Woman said, walking over and handing Wally the chip.

"Men, go secure the room," Wally told the soldier, as he started attaching the chip to the belt.

"This will finally be over finally over," Shayera said, and then felt like something was wrong.

"I know," Wally said. Shayera looked around trying to find the danger in the room. John was following her every move with his eyes. Shayera grabbed her gun.

"I need two minutes, and then we'll be good to go," Wally said.

Shayera looked over the room, and saw it. One of the soldiers were still alive and aiming his gun at Wally.

"Wally, move," Shayera said, pushing Wally out of the way just as the soldier fired his gun. Shayera fired two shots at the soldier, hitting him in the head.

"Good shot, Shayera," Wally said, looking at the soldier and then to Shayera. She had her hands over her side, and her gun was at her feet.

"Shayera, no," John said, catching Shayera as she started to fall back.

"I guess, I won't be going be making it out of this," Shayera gasped out, seeing the blood on her hands.

"Shayera, you're going to be okay," Wally said, kneeling down next to her.

"Have I ever told you-you're a crappy liar," Shayera said, coughing up a little blood.

"I'm not lying now," Wally said, and then threw the time belt at the Superman, "Go."

"We can't just leave you," Diana said.

"Go back and fix all of this," Wally said, and then reached to take Shayera from John. However, John would let her go.

"I can't let her go," John said, as Shayera started coughing up more blood.

"You all need to go back," Wally said.

"She can come back to," John said, holding Shayera a little closer.

"I-I can't," Shayera gasped out.

"Why not, John said.

"When you went to the-the future and came back you had all you injures," Shayera said, "I've gone seven years without my wings by force-I won't do it again by choice."

"But you're-" John started.

"She won't have to if you all go," Wally said, finally getting Shayera from John. John was about to try again, when Superman put his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Superman said, "We'll go."

"Just hit the center button on the belt," Wally said, "I'm not exactly sure when it will take you but you should be able to fix all this."

"What will happen to you," Wonder Woman asked.

"Only you all will know, so that you can change everything," Wally said.

"But what will happen to you," John asked, looking at Shayera.

"We won't remember anything, because to us nothing will have happen. I'll go back to being naive Flash, and Shayera will go back to being her. Batman will be back, and the world will keep turning," Wally said.

"Goodbye Flash," Wonder Woman said.

"Goodbye Princess," Wally said, as Superman hit the button. With a flash of light they disappeared, leaving Shayera and Wally in the center of the room.

"What if they fail," Shayera said, her breathing more labored than before.

"Plan B," Wally said, and the tapped his earpiece, "All squadrons activate Protical TE83."

"This is it," Shayera said, as Wally removed a small black box from his pockets.

"This been an honor," Wally said.

"And a pleasure," Shayera said, as wally pushed the blue button on the side of the box.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

Ten seconds later, the private island exploded, destroying everything.

**_Author's Note:_**

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 23:<br>_**_Third Person  
><em>_TIME JUMP: SEVEN YEARS BACKWARDS  
>(Conference Room 1)<em>

Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern all opened their eyes and found themselves in the conference room.

"Please, tell me none of that just happened," Diana said after a few moments.

"I believe it did," martian Manhunter said.

"If that all happened, where is Bruce, Wally, and Shayera-" Diana didn't get to finish her sentence because the Flash and Batman entered the room.

"I'm not late, because I'm with Batman; and Batman is never late," Flash said, zooming over to his chair.

"Wally," Diana said, hugging the speedster.

"Uh...Did something bad happen, 'cause she never hugs me. Not that I'm complaining. I like the hugging," Flash said.

"I'm-I'm just happy to see you," Diana said, letting go of Flash.

"Yeah, Wally, you're a site for sore eyes,"John said, clasping Flash's shoulder.

"You saw me last night...Remember? Giant alien squid crushing downtown Memphis," Wally said, giving them a confused look.

"Yeah, we remember," Superman said, watching Wally get up and zoom around the room. _'He can walk...We can change everything.'_

"You guys are acting weird...like twilight zone weird," Flash said.

"It's just been a long morning Flash," John said.

"You know what...I can't stay for the meeting...I gotta leave now, 'cause you are acting crazy...And it's scaring me," Wally said, before speeding out of the room.

"What happened," Batman asked, looking at them, a few moments after Flash left.

"Nothing," John said.

"Liar," Batman said.

"How am I lying," John asked.

"Three reason," Batman said, " One, you all looked at me and Flash like you hadn't seen us in years; and two, Dianna doesn't hug."

"And what's three," J'onn asked.

"John has a cut on his forehead that's bleeding," Batman said, turning and walking out of the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

Shayera was walking down the hall corridor when Flash stopped in front of her.

"Hey cookie," Flash said, smiling at Shayera.

"Didn't I tell you that if you called me that, you'd be the fastest man alive with a limp," Shayera said.

"You know you love my little nicknames," Flask said.

"What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be in a meeting or something," Shayera said.

"I left...they were scaring me," Flash said.

"Why? What's going on," Shayera asked, worried.

"Nothing...They are acting very weird," Flash said.

"How," Shayera asked.

"I was hugged and not yelled at," Flash said and then whispered, "They might be possessed again."

"You're over reacting," Shayera said, shacking her head.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when someone has to go running though space because they cause another one of those black spots thingy. I'm going to spend a week just saying 'I told you so'," Flash said.

"Don't you have a town to save or a villain to chase," Shayera said, walking away.

"Just you wait and see Shy...Something weird is going on," Flash said, as Shayera rounded the corner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>**

_OKAY SO I UPDATED...I BET SOME OF YOU  
>THOUGHT THE STORY WAS OVER. WELL,<br>NOT QUITE. I STILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS  
>LEFT. AND THEN A SEQUEL...OR A SPIN-OFF.<br>I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. =D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/_**

**_\/_**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 24:<br>_**_Third Person__  
>(Watchtower: hallway)<em>

Mari had just finished up a photo shot in Malawi and was back on the Watchtower, heading toward her room; when she saw John coming down the hallway.

"Hey, baby, miss me," Mari asked, walked up to John and wrapping her arms around his neck and tried going for a kiss but John pulled back.

"Have you seen Shayera," John asked.

"John, are you trying to get a fight? I just said hello to you and tried to kiss you, but you want your ex...And since when do you cal her that? It's always been Hawkgirl," Mari said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but something came up," John said.

"What did she start another invasion," Mari joked, looking at her nails.

"Not funny, Mari," John said, his tone causing Mari to look at him. That's when she noticed a cut on his forehead.

"What happened," Mari said, raising her hand up to touch it.

"Nothing...I'm fine...have you seen Shayera?" John asked again.

"I think she was heading toward the practice area," Mari said.

"Thanks," John said, and then tapped his ear piece, "She's at the practice area." And then he hurried down the hall.

"Your welcome," Mari mumbled, crossing her arms.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

_(Watchtower: Practice area Drone room)_

Shayera was currently fighting against three practice drones, when someone shut the system down.

"Static, what happened," Shayera asked.

"You go visitors," Static replied opening the training room doors.

"What," Shayera said, grabbing her mace and walking out of the practice room. She was the John(Green Lantern), Diana(Wonder Woman), Clark (Superman), and J'onn(Martian Manhunter) standing beside Static.

"What's going on," Shayera asked, thinking some villain was recking havoc somewhere.

"Thanks, Virgil," John said, walking toward Shayera.

"No problem," Static said, before leaving.

"What's going on," Shayera asked again, when John was right in-front of her. John didn't answer. He just pulled Shayera into a hug.

"You're alive and have your wings," Shayera thought she heard John whisper.

"What's going on," Shayera asked again, "You're scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong is that we've been unfair to you," Superman said.

"We should not hold what happened against you. It was your home-world and you were just following orders," John said, letting her go.

"You forgive me," Shayera said, confused.

"And we're asking you to forgive us for how you've been treated...It's was wrong of us to not defend you," Diana said.

"Why are you doing this," Shayera asked, backing away from them.

"Doing what," Diana asked.

"Being nice," Shayera said, "Is this more punishment...make me think you all forgive me and then you go back to shunning me."

"Shayera, we would never-" Superman said.

"Don't lie to me. I gave up hope of all of you forgiving me. Don't you dare do this to me," Shayera said.

"And we're sorry for that, but we were wrong to treat you like that," Diana said.

"I have to go," Shayera said, backing away from them.

"Shayera, wait," John said said.

"I have to go," Shayera said, leaving the practice area.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Please forgive me. I know that I haven't updated  
>in a while, but at least I did. Plus were almost at<br>the end. And As a way to say sorry for not updating  
>I have Made a few bonus chapters.<em>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<br>**_Third Person  
>(Watchtower: Lunch Hall)<em>

Shayera sat alone at a table eating lunch. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with the others. First, Wonder Woman apologies (for what she doesn't know) and then John hugged her. Were they trying to mess with her or something. Make you feel like the were a family again and then go make to hating her?

"I never did get the chance to formally thank you for saving my life that night with Grundy; if it hadn't been for you, he would've broken my back for sure." A voice said, breaking Shayera of her thoughts. There sat Vixen.

"Anyone else would have done the same," Shayera answered, going back to her food.

"So, do you have a hobby?" Vixen asked.

"Excuse me," Shayera said.

"A hobby...you know, sometime to do in your spare time," Vixen said.

"I read and play chess," Shayera answered.

"John did say you were a great chess player," Vixen said, and Shayera clenched her teeth.

"You know, I think I'll eat in my room," Shayera said, picking up her food and walking toward the door.

"So what are you doing here again," Vixen called out. The entire lunchroom went quiet at her question.

"I was eating," Shayera answered.

"No, you misunderstood," Vixen said, standing up and walking towards her, "What are you doing here...pretending to be a hero?" Shayera clenched one of her fist. "You don't belong, and you know it. Things have changed since you betrayed them...Things have changed because you left them."

"I didn't know...And don't you dare judge me. You couldn't possibly understand," Shayera said.

"You came and pretend to care about us all...about them. And then you betrayed them. You gave away their weaknesses, and let them be imprison," Vixen said, "Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"I didn't-" Shayera started. Vixen made a move to slap her, but was blocked by Black Canary.

"Don't even try that, African Barbie," Huntress said, coming to stand beside Shayera. Black Canary was on Shayera's other side.

"You'd side with a traitor," Vixen said, snatching her hand back from Black Canary.

"Just because you're afraid that your boy might dump you, does mean you can go after her," Huntress said.

"I can see that from Huntress; but really, Canary?" Vixen said.

"She gave up her homeworld for us. She gave up everything she once knew to save a world that condemns her for her choices," Black Canary said, "If that doesn't prove how loyal she is to Earth in your eyes, fine. But she has earned my trust, respect, and loyalty."

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," Vixen said, glaring at Shayera.

"Thanks for your opinion, Vixen, but we really don't care," Black Canary said, and then turned to Shayera, "Wanna ditch this place? I know an amazing pizza join in my town."

Shayera was shocked that someone had actually defended her, and just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/_**

**_\/_**


	27. Bonus Chapter (1)

**Disclaimer:**

The Justice League and all its characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BONUS CHAPTER 1:<br>_**_Third Person  
>(Joe's Diner in Gotham)<em>

"Think he'll show," Dick asked Barbara, as he stirred his coffee.

"He'll show," Barbara said.

"How do you know," Dick asked.

"It's Bruce," Barbara said.

"Good answer," Bruce himself said, from behind Dick.

"Dinah is right that is creepy," Dick said, as Bruce sat down.

"So what's this about," Bruce asked, after asking a waitress for coffee.

"What do ya mean," Barbara asked.

"Niether of you have called for us all to go get something to eat in years," Bruce said, "It's not my birthday; neither of you are getting married or got a promotion; Barbara isn't pregnant...You're not pregnant, right?"

"No," Barbara said.

"Then give me one good reason for all this," Bruce said.

"So we just waited to see you," _Alive._ Barbara said, smiling.

"Hmm," Bruce said, as the waitress handed him his coffee.

"You're suspicious," Barbara said.

"He's always suspicious," Dick said.

"I am, but I'll let it pass today," Bruce said, "Today, in general, has been suspicious."

"How so," Dick asked, putting his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists.

_~JUSTICE LEAGUE~_

_Third Person (Wayne Manor)_

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred said, as Bruce came inside.

"Evening, Alfred," Bruce said, taking off his jacket.

"How was meeting Master Richard and Miss Barbara," Alfred asked.

"Odd...they're hiding something," Bruce said.

"You said the same thing about your associates after your evening meeting today," Alfred said.

"They're all hiding something, I know it," Bruce said, walking toward his office and pouring himself a drink.

"And you do hate when people are hidding things from you," Alfred said.

"Yes, I do," Bruce said.

"Well then, sir, I'm sorry to that that who is waiting in the den will add another clink in your day," Alfred said, opening the door off of Bruce's off, and in walked a woman with black short hair, holding a cat.

"Selina," Bruce said.

"Bruce," Selina greeted.

"What are you going here," Bruce asked.

"Tell me what you know at our daughter," Selina said, moving to seat on the couch on the far side of the room.

"Selina, I-" Bruce started, but Selina cut him off.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Batman...I know the true," Selina said.

"How," Bruce asked, his signature bat glare coming out.

"A very long story," Selina said.

"I got time," Bruce said, sitting on his desk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

Here it is. The story is complete, and I threw in a bonus chapter.

_Please Review_

_And_

_Check Out My Other Stories_


End file.
